


Good

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Trans Fitzroy, Trans Male Character, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fitzroy Maplecourt is tired of being teased.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Female-coded words are used with Fitzroy’s genitalia. ex cunt, clit, etc.

The scene is bathed in the light of a red sunset. A glassy-eyed Fitzroy Maplecourt lay sprawled out on his bed, while a smirking Argo Keene perched between his thighs, tongue and teeth drifting about the former’s muscles. He only paused to suck a new devilish bruise into the skin, coaxing a whine from Fitzroy each time. 

Fitzroy, practically soaking the sheets below him, rocked his hips and tried to direct Argo to the more important area between his legs. “Come on,” he’d say in his prettiest voice. “I need it.”  
Honestly, it was ridiculous how long it was taking for Argo to bring his tongue up into Fitzroy’s folds. Fitzroy wasn’t counting, but if he had to guess, it had been about a kahjillian years since Argo got down there. 

Simply too long, in his humble opinion. And eventually, something in his mind snapped. 

Fitzroy’s strong hands whipped forward to grab Argo by the hair, who gazed upwards with curiosity. His face was slight with a passion that initially reminded Argo of when he went into a rage, which was always hot, but this managed to be better. Despite the sweat and desperation covering his expression, Fitzroy commanded, “You’d better stop messing around, Argo.”

The force behind his words got Argo’s cheeks to flush. He said nothing, though, until the hand in his hair twisted. “Okay,” Argo nearly whimpered, eyes blown wide with some new emotion.  
“Argo,” Fitzroy repeated, and Argo swore he saw a flicker of opalescent light in his eye. “You’re going to eat me out now, hon. Be good.”  
Argo’s cock had been stirring gently to hardness in his trousers before. He felt it twitch then in distinct excitement. 

When Argo gave a shy little nod, Fitzroy froze and broke character. “Are you fully amenable to messing with this dynamic, babe?” He whispered. Argo, again, nodded and Fitzroy cocked an eyebrow. “Use your words, if you will.” 

Argo gave him a sigh. “Fitz, this is, ah. This is great, really. I like the bossing around, the, uh, the hair stuff.” For effect he gestured down at the bulge in his pants. “Let’s going with this, please.”

Fitzroy, satisfied by his answer, pulled Argo up to kiss him, savoring the shiver he let out when he bit Argo’s lip. It wasn’t long, though, before Fitzroy was pushing him back down. A kiss was laid to the auburn curls above his cunt, then a second, and a third, trailing down slowly.  
“Argo,” Fitzroy murmured. “Get to it.”  
Argo obliged and suddenly Fitzroy groaned at the feeling of a tongue sliding through his folds. “Good boy,” he told him. “Lick and suck on my clit.” An obedient pair of lips wrapped around his enlarged clit. 

Fitzroy threw his head back, one hand holding Argo’s hair and the other thumbing over his own nipples, even though they weren’t near as sensitive as they used to be. Argo flicked his tongue just right into the bud to make Fitz shudder perfectly. “God, oh, that..yeah, Argo. So good. Can you—“ he stopped to rephrase. “Put in a finger, now.” A long digit slid into Fitzroy’s heat with no semblance of effort. He shifted around it. “Add another.” 

Argo could not have been more turned on. He lapped at Fitz’s clit, taking a few seconds to suck it every once and awhile. His fingers pumped in, then out, and soon he’d put in three, and Fitzroy was just babbling on about how good he was doing. How could he not be hard as a rock? Eventually Fitzroy reached the edge, keening and sighing and praising and pulling at Argo’s hair. He came all over his face, covering Argo with the sticky wetness he was intimately familiar with by this point. 

He watched and waited while Fitzroy recovered, blissed out. All too quickly, though, the half-elf was flipping over onto his stomach and wiggling his ass into the air. “Argo,” he said breathlessly. “Get in me, get your dick in me. And-“ his voice hitched slightly. “And don’t cum until after I do.”  
Fitzroy was patient while Argo tore off his pants and pulled on the condom they’d gotten out earlier. It was worth the minute or two when Argo, so hard, glided into his cunt. 

The pace was fast from the get-go. Skin slapped against skin obscenely. Fitzroy, face in his pillows, cried out and moaned without any form of embarrassment, knowing ultimately that Argo (and sometimes the Firbolg and maybe Rainer.) was the only one hearing him wailing like this, grasping at his sheets. Of course it wasn’t long until his second orgasm washed over him, sending spasms through his whole body. Argo couldn’t stop for a second, chasing euphoria through his thrusts, and he was right there when— 

“Slower,” Fitzroy instructed, hips rolling lazily. Argo suppressed a whine and obeyed, finding almost friction at the speed Fitzroy requested. He only slightly noticed when Fitzroy stuck a hand down to toy with his own clit, gasping softly, overstimulated and sensitive and fucking gorgeous. “Just like that,” he huffed when Argo found just the perfect new angle. It took a few more moments, but Fitzroy began shuddering all over Argo’s cock again, cumming for a third time. Personally Argo couldn’t imagine the feeling, but then again, he knew his sexual response differed from Fitzroy’s greatly. 

He continued at his absolutely torturous pace until Fitzroy ordered him to stop. Stop? Wait, Argo whined, he didn’t want to stop. But he did. It shocked him, in honesty. With a strength Argo hadn’t realized Fitz still had, he rolled out from under Argo and flipped them over. The water genasi, on his back, looked up at Fitzroy, who sank himself over his cock with a low grunt. Argo gave his own in response. 

His hands explored over Fitzroy’s hips, his thighs, his stomach, looking for nothing. Argo’s wrist was grabbed and directed downwards to his clit again. Argo felt his own orgasm arriving when Fitzroy picked up his pace. “Argo,” Fitzroy nearly sobbed. “So good for me, s-such a good boy, oh my god. F-fuck, Argo, you, god I love your cock, such a good fucking boy. You wanna cum for me? Argo, cum for me, baby, so good.”

Argo’s vision went white as soon as he was given permission. When he returned to normal, Fitzroy was mouthing kisses over his boyfriend’s neck, laying by his side and furiously rubbing his clit. Argo nudged his head until he could lean in for a proper, slow kiss, and sooner than later, Fitzroy was panting into his mouth and sighing through the aftershocks of his last orgasm. 

They cleaned up together with heavy bones and as much magic as they could muster. “Holy crap,” Fitzroy eventually murmured. “Someone’s gonna have to carry me or levitate me or something for the next three to four business days. That was so good, baby.” He cooed. Argo grinned and nuzzled into his shoulder, feeling the pride swelling in his chest. Soft words drifted between the two of them until finally they dozed off, still in each other’s arms.


End file.
